


We Talked For Hours

by icreatedthisaccountbecauseofgrizzandsam



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: American Sign Language, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Grizz, Come Eating, Deaf Character, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icreatedthisaccountbecauseofgrizzandsam/pseuds/icreatedthisaccountbecauseofgrizzandsam
Summary: The missing scene between episode seven and eight - Sam and Grizz get to know each other's bodies for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a distinct lack of smutty Sam and Grizz action on AO3 so this is to rectify that. I haven't posted fanfiction in a long time but I couldn't keep myself from writing about these boys. Also I've never posted on AO3 so I wasn't sure whether to rate this Explicit or Mature - I went with Mature but let me know if I should change that. Enjoy!

“How do you say kiss me?” Grizz said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Sam and fiddling with his hands in his lap. Sam smiled and nodded slightly leaning in to kiss Grizz softly; he placed his hands on the long haired boy’s cheeks and gripped tightly while deepening the kiss.

Grizz’s hands continued twitched in his lap. “What are you doing?” Sam asked with a grin when he pulled back.

Grizz blushed and smiled shyly, “I don’t know what to do with my hands.” He confessed.

“You’ve kissed girls before.”

“But it wasn't like this…”Grizz whispered staring into Sam’s eyes.

“What's this like?”

“Good.” Grizz huffed out with a laugh.

Sam glanced down at their laps taking hold of the other boy’s hands and placing them on his own hips before leaning in to kiss Grizz again with more fervour this time. The taller boy responded enthusiastically running his hands up and down Sam’s back enjoying the feeling of muscle and a rough worn in t shirt that he grabbed a fist full of. Sam let out a little moan and raked his hands through Grizz’s long hair.

Sam pulled back again but kept his hands in Grizz’s hair. “Can we lay down?” He asked, his pupils blown wide as if he was high. Grizz nodded vigorously even before Sam finished speaking.

Both boys made quick work of their shoes before shuffling up the bed laying on their sides awkwardly kissing for a moment before Sam hummed in frustration and rolled over so he was on top of Grizz in between his legs.

When their crotches made contact the taller boy gasped and dropped his head back on the pillow taking shallow breaths with his mouth wide open leaving Sam to start biting and sucking at his neck. Grizz moaned loudly and his hips starting squirming; he pressed his ass back into the bed and fisted the bed sheets.

Sam hummed in frustration again and pulled back. “I’m not going to break.” He groaned as he rolled his hips. “Is this ok?” He asked afterward thinking maybe Grizz wasn’t enjoying what was happening.

"No - yes! Good - it’s good.” Grizz moaned nodding his head at the same as he reached up and slipped his hands into Sam’s back pockets, then crossed his ankles at the bottom of Sam’s back effectively pushing the boy down and rolling his hips up to meet him at the same time.

“Fuck,” Sam breathed out - Grizz loved how wrecked his voice sounded.

Sam pulled back again causing Grizz to whine this time and grapple at the back of his shirt, the smaller boy smirked and sat on his heels before pulling off his t shirt. Grizz let out a deep breath and ran his hands over Sam’s warm body watching as his muscles ripple at the touch and listening to his small gasps.

Sam placed his hands on Grizz’s wide chest running his hands down to the hem and brushing his knuckles against the boy’s abdomen before softly pulling it up. Grizz leaned forward and pulled his t shirt the rest of the way off; he stayed there and gripped Sam’s waist leaning the rest of the way forward to connect their lips.

“I want to - is it ok-” Sam was slurring his words making him hard to understand, Grizz held his hips and furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you want?” Grizz asked clearly.

Sam reached up to Grizz’s throat and placed his hand just above his collarbone. The long haired boy watched him with wide eyes and when Sam rolled his hips down again causing Grizz to moan Sam smiled brightly.

“Can feel your moans.” Sam gasped out by way of explanation.

The two boys continued to rut against each other and Sam went back to working on Grizz’s neck while Grizz scraped his fingernails down the red head’s back.

“Fuck I’m gonna come.” Grizz moaned. Sam lifted his head to catch the last word and he nodded.

“Yeah me t- yeah-” Sam groaned unable to make full sentences at present.

Grizz grabbed Sam and rolled them over so he was the one on top, he took one of Sam’s hands to place back on his chest and then rolled his hips down.

The long haired boy leaned in to bite at Sam’s earlobe nipping his way around his jaw to his mouth. Sam’s spare hand trailed down Grizz’s back underneath his jeans he placed his finger down at Grizz’s hole over his boxers causing the boy’s hips to stutter and his mouth froze open releasing a guttural moan as he came.

“Sam,” he whined dropping his forehead against the boy’s name he called out.

“Shit,” Sam whispered after a moment. “So hot.” He added as he soothingly ran his hands up and down Grizz’s back from where he'd collapsed on him.

“I think I’m in heaven…” Grizz muttered as he rolled off of Sam onto his back. He then looked down Sam’s body to find he was still hard: he looked back up to Sam’s face to see the boy was watching him with a small smile.

Grizz situated himself so he was laying on his side and ran his hand down Sam’s body slowly taking in every inch. His hand made it to his waistband before he let out a groan and covered his face with his hands.

He rolled onto his front so he was on top of Sam again “I don’t know what I’m doing.” He muttered sadly.

Sam raised his eyebrows with a smile. “You have a dick.”

“It’s not the same!” Grizz exclaimed after rolling his eyes.

Sam sighed and placed them so his back was against Grizz’s chest and he was in between the taller boy’s legs. Sam unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled down his fly before taking Grizz’s hand and placing it on his abdomen.

“Like on yourself.” Sam whispered and dropped his head back on Grizz’s shoulder.

Grizz couldn’t resist biting and kissing Sam’s jugular that was laid out for him and nibbling at his earlobe some more. He reached down for Sam’s cock and pulled at it slowly getting used to the feeling of another man’s penis in his hand, it was heavy, it was also one of the hottest experiences of his life to date.

“Yeah - like that,” Sam moaned breathily. Grizz stroked him some more like he does with his own cock making the smaller boy grind his hips up in time with the strokes. Sam closed his eyes and turned to breathe roughly into the other boy’s ear, he opened his mouth to bite at Grizz’s earlobe but let out more moans instead.

It didn’t take long for Sam to come which was a blessing as Grizz was starting to get hard again but didn’t have the energy for another round.

Sam came loudly with his eyes closed tightly and hips shaking trying to thrust further into Grizz’s hand. All the while the taller boy watched in fascination down Sam’s body - his free hand was running up and down the red head's chest.

“That was awesome.” Sam said in bliss afterward now laying on his front on Grizz’s chest, one hand free so he can sign the occasional word. Grizz nodded in response.

“You ok Grizz?”

“I just never thought that would actually happen. It felt like I was going to have to be with girls forever.” Grizz said with a self pitying smile.

“I mean you didn’t  _have_ to sleep with girls.” Sam said with raised eyebrows causing Grizz to laugh.

“Yeah yeah.” Grizz said and squeezed his arms around Sam tight kissing the top of his head. “Where do you think we are?” He continued after putting Sam at arms length so he could read his lips.

“In bed?” Sam asked confused.

“No! Like, where are we? Are we still in West Ham - are we on another planet - another universe or-”  Grizz was cut off by Sam making shushing noises and reaching up to place his index finger over Grizz’s mouth.

“Sor-sorry. I talk a lot of shit.” Grizz said with a chuckle.

“I want you to talk about everything but I don't want to think about big things right now.” Same whispered leaning up to give Grizz a kiss.

“Tell me your favourite colour.” Sam finished off resting his chin on Grizz’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much of an attention whore I am and loved the feedback on the first chapter so I got to writing a continuation real fast. I was going to make this chapter more plot and talking but instead it became even smuttier - so enjoy!

The two boys were talked for what felt like hours. 

"Tell me a funny story." Sam asked with a smile runnig his hands over Grizz's face playing with his hair a little not really watching his lips while the taller boy spoke but enjoying the hum of his laughter he could feel on his chest.

“And then milk started coming out of Luke’s nose - I swear it was hands down the _funniest_ thing I have ever seen.” Grizz said with a small laugh enjoying the sound of Sam’s giggles.

“Do you think you’ll ever come out to them?” Sam asked suddenly after a few moments of silence once the laughs died down.

Grizz furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged lightly. “I don’t know…”

“Sorry, I know I said no big talk.” Sam whispered. 

“No it’s okay. I planned on never speaking to them again - after high school I mean. I was just going to leave. Leave this place behind me and live a new life at college I guess.” Grizz said with a smile that seemed more like a grimace, he turned to Sam with a sad look in his eyes.

“Why?” Sam asked simply causing Grizz to tilt his head like a puppy dog.

“I don’t know. I just thought it would be easier. Easier than telling everyone who I really am.” Grizz continued as he stared at the far wall of his bedroom.

“And now? Now there’s no more high school and no college?” Sam asked as he traced patterns on the taller boy’s chest.

“Now there’s you - and I don’t want to hide you.” Grizz said with finality using his index finger at Sam’s chin to tilt his face up and give him a sweet kiss.

Sam leaned up to deepen the kiss as he placed himself on top of Grizz. 

“Hmm - did I get you turned on with all the depressing talk?” Grizz said with a smile after he pulled back from the kiss. Sam rolled his eyes and grinned with a nod before leaning back in. 

Sam straddled Grizz at the hips as they explored each other’s mouths with their tongues.

”Fuck. Kissing you is never going to get old.” Grizz moaned but Sam didn’t pull back to read his lips simply made his way to Grizz’s neck once more which made the taller boy grunt and place one hand in the middle of Sam’s shoulder blades, the other on his lower back fingers teasing under the waistband of his jeans. 

The red haired boy was making little gyrating movements with his hips that were driving Grizz insane causing him to grip Sam tight and pushed him down against his crotch harder. 

Sam shuffled down Grizz a little and started to kiss down his neck to his collarbone, over each shoulder and paid close attention to each nipple on his way further south. Grizz looked down and appreciated the smaller boy’s ass sticking up in the air but started to pull him up by his shoulders.

At Sam’s questioning look he lightly flipped them so he was on top kneeling between Sam’s legs. “I want you to come first this time.” Grizz said clearly and directly which made Sam nod his head vigorously with wide eyes. 

Grizz grinned and began his exploration of Sam’s chest just as the other boy did previously. He squeezed one of Sam’s nipples with one hand as he sucked on the other. Sam’s uninhibited moans were addictive.

He kissed a light trail down to Sam’s belly before licking along his waistband staring up at Sam who watched him intensely gripping on tight to his hair. 

Sam’s fly and button were still undone from earlier so he reached for the boy’s trousers. “I wanna blow you.” He said with eyes that were too innocent for those words. “I’ve never done it before - obviously…” 

“Just - just do it - yes - please.” Sam said almost unintelligible but he was nodding his head so Grizz gathered the meaning and he smiled again and couldn’t help himself leaning up to kiss the boy a little more as he pulled down said boy’s jeans. 

Grizz took Sam’s cock in his hand and let out a heavy breath. He situated himself at the bottom of the bed and stared at it for a second before hesitantly sucking on the tip. Sam gripped his hair tightly and groaned. 

“Don’t suck - just - just-” Sam muttered incoherently. Grizz just nodded and decided to lick a stripe up his cock instead before wrapping his mouth around it and bobbing his head up and down a couple of times. 

“That’s - yeah-” Sam sighed. Grizz looked up at the boy. His head was thrown back and his mouth was gaping open; every breath he let out contained a small moan and every breath in was a small gasp.

Grizz closed his eyes and bobbed his head faster making sure his teeth stayed out of the way because that seemed like a bad idea. One of his hands was holding down Sam’s abdomen and the other he was using to palm himself for some relief. 

“Gonna come,” Sam managed to get out as he gripped Grizz’s hair tighter. Grizz never liked it when girls would grab his hair but something about Sam gripping his tight was really hot.

Grizz lifted the hand that he was using to palm himself up to stroke Sam’s cock the rest of the way, grateful for the warning as he was a bit scared to keep his mouth on Sam’s cock as the boy came. He laid his body flat on the end of the bed so he could grind into the covers - close to coming himself.

Grizz leaned down to lick the side of Sam’s cock as he continued to stroke it fast but in long meaningful strokes. He watched Sam intently as he ducked his head to suck on one of Sam’s balls which caused the smaller boy come, silently this time, his mouth wide open as he lifted his head of the pillow in ecstacy.

Grizz found himself coming as well the sight of Sam coming was so intense that he closed his eyes to let his orgasm wash over him. He dropped his head and laid it on Sam’s thigh as he breathed deeply to recover from the orgasm pretty sure he had some of Sam’s come on his face but didn’t really care. 

He was pulled up by Sam who was making whining noises and who grinned at the sight of Grizz’s come covered face, he swiped his thumb over some and pushed it into Grizz’s mouth causing Grizz to moan some more and close his eyes enjoying the feeling of Sam’s thumb pushing his mouth open. 

Grizz collapsed on top of Sam and rubbed his face over the boy’s chest getting come all over it and making him giggle. 

Sam reached down for Grizz’s crotch but the long haired boy grimaced and pushed his hand away. “I came already.” He muttered; the face on him like a dog with his tail between his legs. 

“That’s so hot.” Sam uttered before pulling Grizz toward him for another kiss.

“You’re so hot. Fuck.” Grizz retorted shaking his head. “I’ve never come so hard and you didn’t even touch me. God I’m such a teenage boy.” 

Sam giggled in response and kissed him sweetly again.

"You are such a bottom." Sam said cheekily poking Grizz's shoulder to emphasise the point. 

Grizz blushed and pretended to be scandalised "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He said causing Sam to laugh a bit more

"And you loved sucking my dick so much you came. How did you ever get with girls Grizz?" Sam said with a small smirk.

"I honestly couldn't tell you Sam." Grizz sighed and tucked his head into the smaller boy's neck. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more sexy times from Grizz and Sam's night - think this might be the last chapter but I'm unsure. Working on another long (less smutty) story at the minute. Read the tags - enjoy!

Grizz sighed as he opened his eyes blearily from sleep and found a certain red head wrapped around his chest sound asleep.

He squeezed the boy in his arms firmly and kissed the top of his head before slipping out from underneath him. He grabbed his t shirt that had been thrown on the floor and pulled it on before making his way toward the kitchen to make two cups of tea before returning to his bedroom with biscuits as well.

After placing the tea and biscuits on the bedside table and taking his shirt off once more he crawled on the bed and began lightly trailing kisses over Sam's exposed back. He enjoyed the way he twitched and hummed slightly in his sleep before blinking awake and lifting his head up confusedly.

“Hi.” Grizz said with a smile and a gentle kiss to Sam's mouth this time.

“Time s’it?” Sam mumbled before coughing lightly and sitting up whilst rubbing his eyes.

“Dunno - nine?” Grizz said after checking his alarm clock. “I made some tea.”

“You're a saint.” Sam muttered before placing a hand on Grizz’s chest from where the boy was now leaning against the headboard and kissing him sweetly once more and then grabbing his mug.

Grizz took a sip of his own tea before looking to the other boy with a smile.

“You ok?” Sam signed whilst drinking and then said the phrase after swallowing his tea.

“Just happy.” Grizz said honestly with a bright smile.

They drank their tea in relative silence with only the occasionally content hum. Sam finished his own mug and placed it back on the table before rolling over so his arms were bracketing Grizz's hips, his lower half was off to the side of Grizz and he was resting on his knees.

He started to kiss and suck over Grizz’s chest as the other boy tried to finish his own tea. Sam could hear the rumble of giggles and hums of content coming from the taller boy.

Once Grizz had finished his tea and put the mug safely on the bedside table he was sufficiently turned on and Sam was currently sucking/biting a hickey onto his right hip. Grizz raked his hands up Sam’s back and into his hair scratching his fingernails over the boy’s scalp causing him to release his red and abused hip from his ministrations and let out a moan.

Grizz pulled Sam up so he could kiss him properly keeping one hand in his hair and had the other grab at the boys body until he was positioned in between Grizz’s legs.

One of Sam’s hands was fisting the sheets by their heads and the other was lightly holding Grizz’s throat which Grizz was beginning to find comforting.

After a few minutes of kissing Sam pulled away leaving Grizz lifting his head up chasing after the kiss. Sam grinned and leaned back on his heels grabbing Grizz’s broad shoulders to turn him around.

Grizz laid with his right cheek on the pillow his hands reaching up underneath the pillow and holding the top edge of the mattress.

Sam took a few moments to run his hands up and down Grizz’s back all the way down his legs to his ankles and back up before he started kissing and sucking his back the same way he had his front.

He reached Grizz’s waistband and kissed his lower back before leaning up to whisper in Grizz’s ear “can I finger you?”

“Fuck.” Grizz let out a moan as he nodded enthusiastically reaching his hand down to readjust himself which made Sam smirk.

Grizz lifted his upper body up and reached down to his bedside drawer where he kept a bottle of lube and passed it back to Sam. Sam smiled in thanks before tentatively gripping the top of Grizz’s jeans and pulling down - he got a little bit of help from Grizz and then the boy was naked. 

Sam who was still kneeling between Grizz’s spread legs moaned as he kneaded at Grizz’s ass. He pulled the boy up at the hips so he would get on his knees but then pushed his hips back down so the back of his thighs were resting against his calves.

Grizz groaned and dropped his head so his forehead was now resting on the bed his hands still gripping the mattress tight.

Sam squeezed some lube out onto his fingers and placed his middle finger right on Grizz’s hole causing the boy to gasp and push his hips forward to get friction on his cock before pushing them back again to Sam’s finger.

He rubbed some lube around the boy’s hole before pushing in lightly up to his middle knuckle. His thumb was rubbing lightly over the top of Grizz's crack and his left hand was rubbing up and down Grizz’s back soothingly.

Grizz was currently biting the sheets covering the mattress to keep himself from letting out embarrassing noises to his own ears.

“Relax.” Sam whispered lightly as he caressed Grizz’s neck and gently lifted his head up off the bed. Grizz nodded slowly and pushed his hips back onto Sam’s finger begging for more. He also reached down to squeeze his cock briefly to give himself some small relief and hold off his orgasm.

Sam pulled his finger out to his nail before pushing back in all the way this time and repeated this a few times.

Grizz's hips started to push back in time with Sam's pushes and he let out a constant stream of moans. He reached back messily and grabbed Sam’s hand to indicate he needed another finger which Sam gave him adding his index finger as well now.

“God I'm not-” Grizz started but huffed in frustration he regretfully pulled away from Sam's fingers but quickly turned so he was on his back with his knees bent and feet flat on the bed he pulled Sam toward him once more.

“Like this - so you can read my lips.” Grizz muttered taking Sam’s hand in his own to place it back at his ass.

“You're so hot.” Sam groaned as he looked down to where his fingers were disappearing in and out of Grizz's hole.

“If you say stuff like that I'm going to cum.” Grizz got out as Sam picked up the pace and watched Grizz's face closely.

“You don't want me to tell you how hot you are? How much I want to fuck you?” Sam said wickedly right in Grizz’s ear as his other hand went to the boy's cock and started to stroke in time with his fingers.

“You want another finger?” Sam asked, to which Grizz nodded enthusiastically. Sam's three fingers struggled to enter Grizz’s hole so he added some more lube and teasingly massaged the boy's hole until he loosened up a bit more with another moan.

Sam let his hands do the work and leaned over Grizz’s body to kiss his neck - at this angle he could feel Grizz’s moans vibrating through his chest.

“Gonna come.” Grizz moaned as he pushed his upper back and feet into the bed causing his hips to rise up.

“Come for me baby.” Sam whispered with a nip to Grizz’s earlobe which caused his hips to stutter as he started to come. Sam could feel his asshole clenching and unclenching as he continue to finger Grizz through his orgasm.

Sam quickly put a hand down his own trousers after Grizz had cooled down and came almost instantly from the contact of his own hand dropping onto Grizz's body completely and nuzzling into his neck.

“Can we never leave this bed?” Grizz asked with a blissful fucked out look on his face.

“I could live with that.” Sam muttered with a grin.

Grizz groaned out a “fuck,” as he shifted on the bed his hole feeling empty.

“Stop it! I don't think I can come again tonight.” Sam said with a chuckle.

“I'll just have to jerk off later thinking about you.” Grizz moaned before chasing a kiss off Sam. “It's your turn to make the tea by the way.” He said after pulling away with a yawn.


End file.
